


I'll cross the line a little bit now

by Yeonbeanie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Also why do i keep posting shit at midnight wtf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Beomgyu Needs a Hug, Huening kai has anger issues, I always forget adding summeries i hate myself, I missed one of my online classes for this, Inspired by close(han), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Trouble, Sad Choi Beomgyu, but like just a little, fluff at the end, like the non-saddest worst angst one can possibly imagine, mention of changbin and felix, so there's that-freeform, yeonbin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonbeanie/pseuds/Yeonbeanie
Summary: He wants Beomgyu to call him by his own name, to sing his name, to cry out his name. He wants Beomgyu to kiss him, to cuddle him like this every night and not only when he’s trying to get some sort of information out of him like this. He wants to hug Beomgyu to his chest and he wants to do all these ridiculous things couples do with him and he wants so much fucking more, but the sound of Beomgyu’s soft laughter echoes in his brain over and over again, bouncing off of every possible surface of his mind and adding one more to the never-ending list of reasons why that’s probably never going to happen.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I'll cross the line a little bit now

It’s 08:59 p.m. it’s raining cat and dogs outside, mother nature having chosen this exact same day to fuck with Beomgyu, along with fate’s very amusing prank of somehow making a hole the size of a fist appear on his favorite umbrella out of nowhere.

Beomgyu’s still crying when he stumbles inside the dorm, eyes red-rimmed and soaked clothes clinging to his skin. He feels like a wet sponge, dripping from the rain water and soggy and unable to properly function. It takes about 9 minutes to pass the hallways and find his room in his state, even though his room is the first on the right wing.

His vision’s still blurry from the tears and he’s pretty sure his phone’s completely damaged somewhere in the process of pushing Tyler on the wet, muddy ground and being splashed with the remainings, and He can’t wait to throw himself in Yeonjun’s arms and cry while the older boy comforts him. _It’s a dark night, perfect for making a blanket fort_ , he thinks as a way of distracting himself. but instead all he finds is a note written messily on a bright pink sticky note. It’s almost too pink, which makes Beomgyu squint for a second or two because the color hurts his eyes.

_“to my Beomgyu: I’m going over to Sookai’s. Come there when you’re back from your ‘date’ *winks*_

_P.S: Changbin don’t you dare break in our room again, I don’t care how hungry you are or how pissed minho is at you, I swear to park Jimin’s angelic smile I’ll kick your ass if I see our fridge is empty for a third time this week”_

‘perfect’ he mutters under his breath, knees almost giving out at the thought of having to actually _walk_. But it’s not like he has any other choice. Their room’s door is open, which probably means Changbin and felix have robbed them of their food already and are now enjoying their blankets too, as much as one can possibly enjoy a blanket while he’s being squished to death (seriously, Beomgyu’s pretty sure they have some sort of dark curse casted on either their room or themselves with the way 8 fully grown men seem to fit in that tiny fucking room and still have air left to breathe).

“for god’s fucking sake, he couldn’t find a farther place to be at right now.” He mutters under his breath, trying to be angry but the result on that is quite pathetic. Sighing, he makes his way out of the building without much else; shivering once the cold air hits his skin again. He wraps his wet coat around himself, cursing under his breath at how it only makes him feel colder and number, like a thousand needles prickling at his skin.

* * *

Beomgyu doesn’t want to say that he tends to give dying some serious thought every time something goes wrong or he somehow ends up fucking something up (which, just to clarify, this is the first situation. Him being dumped by a 21-year-old with the brain of a twelve-year-old boy for the most foolish reason one can fathom is not his fault), but then again maybe that’s exactly what he’s trying to say.

It usually takes about 7 to 8 minutes to cross the two streets between the two dorms, but Beomgyu can’t bring himself to walk like a normal human being, not even with the freezing gush of wind nearly killing him five times every second. He makes himself stop every few seconds, shrinking into himself and trying to coax his organs into freezing in hopes of not making it all the way over to Kai and Soobin’s dorm. He thinks that if he had 7 shots at this life, hell, even if he had two, he’d kill his avatar here and now to start from the last checkpoint again. And maybe he’s thinking about it a little too much, with a little too many details, but ironically this is the only think that keeps him distracted from crying his eyeballs out right now.

 _‘It’s not even supposed to be that sad’_ he thinks. He should practically be over it at this point, with all the tears he could possibly shed for such a matter being shed hours ago, but Beomgyu’s not a practical person and he doesn’t lead a very practical life either, hence why he still can’t help the bubbling feeling deep in his stomach. With each and every cell of him screaming for dear life, Beomgyu’s suddenly finding himself really fucking tired as well, and he just wants to smash his head in a brick wall and die.

 _“See, I’m completely over you being such a little bitch”_ he remembers hearing from Tyler, his now ex-boyfriend, and it makes him cringe more than anything but at the same time he can’t stop remembering it. It’s his brain’s little way of torturing him. _Bastard_ , he whispers under his breath. It occurs to him for a second that he essentially just cursed himself out loud, but honestly, in this state of mind he can’t bring himself to care. He just keeps on walking; taking long steps towards what he thinks is the second dorm building. Maybe moving faster can make it go away. Maybe if he runs a mile or two in the fucking pouring rain he’d feel better.

“HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” a high-pitched screech snaps him out of his mental mini-rant, and for a second Beomgyu imagines god chilling on a couch and sipping some wine, just casually screaming out at the humans telling them to get their shit together from the heavens above, except that the heavens don’t sound that above and god sounds awfully like Taehyun.

“HYUNG WE’RE HERE WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY?” god/Taehyun screeches again, and this time Beomgyu’s back to his senses, thank lord, so he quickly takes a turn left, entering the building at last, after a quarter of an hour worth of physical and emotional suffering

-

“What happened?” Kai is the first person to acknowledge him when he walks in. Taehyun is still bent over the windowsill from waist down (which kind of worries Beomgyu to be honest), and Soobin is playing some sort of videogame with the eldest and yelping when Yeonjun just casually scoots closer and grabs his earlobe in between his teeth. Everything is going so well, and there is so much going on that Beomgyu almost turns around and leaves the room right then. It’s too much, he’s too out of place to act all warm and normal again after such a short amount of time.

But his friends, as always, find their own way of calming down his fucked up nerves. Yeonjun tries to hug him for a second, but then backs away almost immediately, like Beomgyu has some sort of disease on him, and it takes a couple of seconds for him to realize it’s because he’s covered in mud.

It all happens too fast, or maybe it’s just that Beomgyu’s brain is functioning too slow, but before he can even try to protest, he finds himself being practically pushed in the smallest bathroom on the planet, with a pink towel shoved in his face. "it’s not that hygienic to take a shower in someone else’s bathroom or to wear their robe", he says, but Soobin reassures him that it’s Taehyun’s towel, as if it’s automatically supposed to mean it’s cleaner if it’s taehyun’s.

It doesn’t really take that long to wash the mud off of his body, and Beomgyu doesn’t drag it out the way he usually does with his showers when he’s sad. He gets out of the ridiculously small cubicle as soon as he’s done, and wears Taehyun’s fluffy towel-robe. He exits the bathroom, sitting cross-legged in Soobin’s bed as Yeonjun drapes himself over him in what’s probably the most uncomfortable, suffocating hug of his life. Beomgyu thinks it might be the oxygen shortage, but nevertheless, he still finds himself feeling all warm and fuzzy when all of his friends practically throw themselves at him, hugging the air out of his lungs. Well, almost all of his friends.

“Oh crap, I forgot…uh, I have something to do” Kai says sheepishly after Beomgyu’s done explaining why he’d arrived looking like a dead bird, getting out of his pajamas dressed in record speed. Soobin looks at him with wide eyes, confused. “What do you have to do at this hour?” but his question goes unnoticed by the younger boy.

“Hyung, can you tell me where the frat house is?” he asks Beomgyu distractedly.

“What do you have to do at the frat house?” it’s taehyun’s turn to ask this time, and sure enough, kai is too rushed to even comprehend his words. He just puts on his coat haphazardly and grabs his phone, telling Beomgyu to text him the directions before he’s out the door.

“Well, that was weird.”

* * *

It takes approximately one hour and 23 minutes for the youngest to return. Not that Beomgyu’s keeping track of the minutes or anything. It’s just that he is.

Beomgyu’s staring at the digital clock on the desk, contemplating whether kai is alive or not. He keeps telling himself it’s fine, but a night errand shouldn’t take that long. He looks around the room but no one is even slightly worried. Taehyun is bent over the windowsill so low that his legs are the only visible part of him, and Beomgyu has to physically suppress the urge to grab the blond’s legs and yank him back in before he falls to his death. Don’t even get him started on Yeonjun and Soobin.

“Seriously, not even one of you guys is worried about kai?” he finally asks out loud, letting out a puff of air in annoyance.

“He’s 18 gyu, he’s not a child. I’m sure he’s just out eating ramen or something, don’t worry”

“yeah, tell that to yourself when the police calls to report his dead body was found in a dumpster.” He whispers under his breath. All he can imagine is the younger’s body covered in cuts and bruises, but then he has to stop himself halfway because it occurs to him that he’s imagining the body more than the bruises, or anything.

“HE’S HERE!” Taehyun shouts, snapping him out of his thoughts, and Beomgyu’s so annoyed at this point that he finally grabs the other’s legs and pulls him back in. “stop bending over everything, you’re not Tarzan”

It’s not until a few minutes later that kai actually arrives to the room. Beomgyu bites his nails nervously until he does. He’s not sure why, but for some reason all he can think of is the youngest arriving with a gaping, bleeding wound and dying right in front of his eyes. He should probably stop watching Riverdale, he tries reasoning with himself, but the door is opened and closed with a small ‘click’ before he has any time to.

“Hi” Kai mutters when he enters the room and Taehyun shouts when he sees him. “What the hell happened?” the blond asks, rushing to the younger boy’s side to help take his coat off as he’s visibly wincing. Beomgyu’s paralyzed in his seat, watching them with wide eyes. _This is why people don’t do errands at night_ , his inner Riverdale reminds him. There is a small cut on the brunette’s lips, and from where he’s sitting Beomgyu can see a nasty bruise already forming on his cheekbone.

“did you get mugged?” he hears Soobin asking the youngest, but his brain doesn’t quite digest his answer. all his over-protective can think of right now is the small bloodstain on Kai’s T-shirt.

“What…what is that? Why is your shoulder bleeding?” his voice is shaking, tone an octave higher, a clear sign that he’s on edge. Getting dumped on the same night he has to deal with an injured kai is not sitting right with him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anyone stab you? That’s it isn’t it, take off your shirt right now. Where is the first aid kit?”

He scrambles to his feet, running to the bathroom in a frenzy. It takes a while for him to figure out how the hell he should take out the first-aid kit, since it’s too high for him to reach, but in the end he figure something out. Reaching up to the highest shelf on his tiptoes, he slowly slides the small box out until it falls and captures it in his shaking hands. He calls out Yeonjun’s name to come and help him out (since Yeonjun is the only one in all of them who knows more about medical matters than putting a Band-Aid on), but there is no response and sure enough, when he goes out into the room he’s gone. Everyone is.

The only living creature besides himself in fact, is a battered and bruised and shirtless kai sitting on his bed and staring into his eyes with an emotionless gaze, like he’s trying to figure him out but also reach deep inside his brain and fix something in there at the same time.

“Where are the guys?” he asks, panic still evident in his voice.

“They’re…uh, gone. The guards don’t let anyone in past eleven so Yeonjun-hyung left with Soobin-hyung. He said that it’s probably better if you stay with me tonight, since you’re all freaked out and everything” Beomgyu can practically hear him blush through his words and for some weird reason, it makes him feel a little more relieved, but then again that could simply be the effect Kai’s voice has on people.

He sits on the bed right next to the taller boy, and takes a look at the wound. It’s huge but thankfully not that deep, and looks like something a broken shard of glass would leave behind. Beomgyu kind of wants to lean in and kiss it. and he almost does, but Kai letting out a small groan in pain makes him panic again.

“You’re not gonna die, are you? Is there like, some sort of fatal wound or a bullet inside your body or-“he’s caught off guard when the younger boy laughs at his words, shaking his head.

“It’s just a small cut, there’s nothing else. I promise I’m not gonna die tonight.” he says at last when his laughter calms down, a sweet smile decorating his face as he watches Beomgyu patiently clean and bandage the cut on his shoulder…uh…how does he say this… _Horrendously_. The bandage is all over the place, barely covering half of the cut from one side and too long on the other, and it falls down like 10 seconds after it’s been installed. Kai watches Beomgyu trying to fix it for about 20minutes before he starts feeling too bored and too gross to sit still.

“look hyung, why don’t you just…you know…not do anything about this, huh? It’s just a small cut anyway. I can put two band-aids on it and it’ll heal soon, okay?” Beomgyu pouts at first but nods anyway. He knows too, that he can’t put gauze on Kai if his life depended on it.

“I’m gonna go take a shower now, okay?”

“Okay” he says nervously, eyes flickering between the cut on kai’s shoulder and his bruised face, worry written all over his face in big, bold letters. Kai chuckles at that, ruffling Beomgyu’s hair softly with a ‘I’m fine, really.’ before he leaves for the bathroom.

* * *

Beomgyu once read somewhere that it takes an average person about 3 to 5 minutes to take a shower. Huening kai however, is no average person, he realizes when it occurs to him that he’s been inside the damn bathroom for about 30 minutes now, just ‘washing up’ air quote air quote. He wonders how long it will take him to actually bathe, but quickly shoves that mental image out of his head, busying himself with finding something decent to wear instead of taehyun’s towel.

He opens the two boys’ shared closet and everything falls out and on top of him like an avalanche. Soobin and kai’s closet truly looks like a dumpster.

He picks up a black T-shirt he’s pretty sure belongs to Soobin from the avalanche, and then drops it almost immediately because Soobin’s clothes smell like cheap Wal-Mart soap, which is more than he could say for kai honestly. But he’s pretty sure Yeonjun would kill him if he saw him in his boyfriend’s T-shirt So he kind of has no choice but to settle for one of Kai’s clothes instead.

“huening-a, can I borrow your clothes?”

“WHAT?”

“I SAID CAN I BORROW YOUR CLOTHES?”

“WHAT? TALK LOUDER!”

“HE SAID HE WANTS TO BORROW YOUR CLOTHES KAI, GODDAMNIT” Beomgyu hears someone shout from the next room, and almost chokes when he hears the younger answer. How the hell he heard someone say that from the next room yet didn’t hear Beomgyu when he asked is completely Beyond him.

“IT’S OKAY HYUNG BORROW WHATEVER YOU WANT”

“okay” he whispers under his breath

“WHAT?”

“HE SAID OKAY”

“ALRIGHT”

“HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU GUYS HEAR EACHOTHER LIKE THIS?” he finally snaps, screaming out loud.

“SEE THIS IS HOW YOU SHOULD TALK WHEN I’M IN THE SHOWER”

And really, Beomgyu shouldn’t have laughed at that as hard as he did.

* * *

“oh my god the water was FREEZI-“ kai starts, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Beomgyu. To be more specific, when he sees Beomgyu wearing his shirt and boxers, casually laying down in his bed. It feels like the beginning scene of a wet dream, and he has to keep his eyes shut for a few seconds and mentally slap himself to keep his dirty thoughts at bay.

“Was your shower good?”

“y-yeah…” he mumbles, unable to come up with any other answer that isn’t “hyjikiiohwieufheif” at the moment. Sighing loudly, he walks over to the other side of the room, flopping down on Soobin’s bed.

“what are you doing?” Beomgyu asks him with a confused look, like he’s doing some explainable weird shit he’s not supposed to.

“I’m sleeping?”

“I know that” he scoffs. “Why are you sleeping in Soobin’s bed?” he asks him like he’s doing the most unnecessary thing in the world. Kai notices the way his pale thighs look so soft and skinny under the fluorescent lights as he sits up and looks at him.

“We can both fit in this bed, c’mon.”

“But-

“I’m used to cuddling someone before I fall asleep” it’s a lie and they both know that, but no one mentions it. Kai gets up from Soobin’s bed hesitantly, laying down on his own. It’s a little awkward at first and they have to move around a lot, but after a while they find a position they’re both comfortable in, or at least one that Beomgyu’s comfortable in. because their faces are so close that all kai can think about is how their lips are gonna touch if he scoots just a little closer.

“Hueningie~” Beomgyu whispers while he stares in kai’s eyes, and the cute sounds he makes go straight to kai’s d-HEART. They go straight to his heart. “yes?” he tries to appear calm but his voice is slightly strained, eyes roaming all around Beomgyu’s face in hopes that the older doesn’t notice his gaze lingering on his lips for a moment too long.

“What happened?”

“n-nothing special” he whispers just as quietly. He can feel Beomgyu’s fingertips raking through his hair, and the soft sensation makes him purr, eyes almost rolling back. Beomgyu comes close, almost too close, so close that kai can feel the ghost of his breaths on his face, and just stares at him plainly for a few seconds before he starts talking again.

“tell me what happened. I was worried sick” he says a little more seriously this time, and smiles his signature sweet smile when he sees the younger sigh. He likes how easily Kai’s resistance crumbles in front of him.

“Look, just promise you won’t laugh at me okay?” Beomgyu’s eyes were laughing already. “Okay.”

Letting out another long, exhausted sigh, kai cracks his knuckles one by one before he starts speaking. It’s an old habit, one that really annoys Beomgyu a lot, but for the sake of not distracting the younger more than he already is he stays quiet.

“Okay so…” he starts, a red blush creeping up to his cheeks before he even begins saying what happened. “When I saw how sad you were because of your breakup I…I kind of got really fucking mad and that’s why I went to the frat house. Tyler was drunk as hell and one thing led to another and…well, we uh, we got into a fight”

“You and Tyler?” Beomgyu asks and kai can already tell he doesn’t believe him. “Yeah” he answers shortly, his eyes staring up at Beomgyu with the nervousness the older boy doesn’t quite see. He just repeats his question, this time with a mocking tone that Kai finds out he doesn’t like that much.

He doesn’t answer the question, doesn’t think he’s meant to, really. He just stares at Beomgyu waiting for him to say something, anything. He thinks he’s done something good, or at least something that Beomgyu will find good, but the loud cackling noise of the smaller boy’s laughter makes his blood run cold.

_He promised he wouldn’t laugh_ , he thinks. But He laughs along with Beomgyu, trying so fucking hard not to cry right now. That would only be more embarrassing.

“No wonder you looked destroyed! Honey, Tyler has a blue belt in taekwondo. Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to get in a fight with him?”

“I don’t know…” he says sheepishly. He really doesn’t know. His eyes sting only a little, and he’s meaning to, almost dying to tell Beomgyu that he has a brown belt in jujitsu too, but he doesn’t. he just laughs it off, laughs like this is the funniest thing that has ever happened to him.

It takes a few minutes for Beomgyu’s constant giggles to calm down. Kai thanks god when he does. “Sweetie, you really shouldn’t have done that.” Beomgyu says, and all kai can think about is how he doesn’t like Beomgyu calling him Sweetie. It seems like something his mom would call him, and even though she’s never, he still doesn’t like the older boy calling him by that name.

He wants Beomgyu to call him by his own name, to sing his name, to cry out his name. He wants Beomgyu to kiss him, to cuddle him like this every night and not only when he’s trying to get some sort of information out of him like this. He wants to hug Beomgyu to his chest and he wants to do all these ridiculous things couples do with him and he wants so much fucking more, but the sound of Beomgyu’s soft laughter echoes in his brain over and over again, bouncing off of every possible surface of his mind and adding one more to the never-ending list of reasons why that’s probably never going to happen.

“I…I’m so sorry. It’s just that Tyler’s-

“No I get it. He’s way out of my…fighting…league. I know what you mean.” He says. He can tell Beomgyu feels guilty for laughing in his face, and gives him the most reassuring look he can.

 _This is stupid,_ he thinks _. I’m so stupid for wanting to cry over this_ , but it’s not like those words stop him or anything, his brain is still weeping in full force despite kai’s best efforts. He’s scared his throat might close up any moment now, so he grabs Beomgyu by his waist and nudges him to flip around, before reaching up to where the light switch is located and turning it off.

in the darkness, and with Beomgyu’s back flushed to Kai’s chest he can’t see the younger sigh and finally let a stubborn tear down his cheek. He can’t see how hurt he looks, and kai can’t see him biting his lips and his guilt and nervousness either. Beomgyu clenches his fists, nails digging in the palm of his hands. But before he can go too far and break the skin like he usually does, he feels kai’s hand on his own, slowly prying his fingers open and bringing them up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand.

“Don’t do that hyung, you’ll hurt yourself” and Beomgyu may not be able to see his face, but he can hear how sad kai sounds, he can feel the wetness on his hand from where the younger kissed it. Biting his lips nervously again, he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep,making a mental note to properly apologize to the younger tomorrow.

At around 1:40 a.m., Beomgyu’s jolted awake by the loud-ass vibrating of his phone. He reaches blindly in the dark and picks up the device, cursing when the bright screen makes his vision go ‘arghhhhhhh’. A few moments later when his eyes can finally function again, he sees that there are 4 new texts from Johnny, tyler’s best friend. He really wants to just put the phone back on the floor and forget about them in the first place, partly because he’d rather hear the news of both of them dead and also partly because it’s five fucking a.m, but seeing as he’s already been woken up, Beomgyu says fuck it and opens the messenger. And on there it reads:

12:22 a.m

Johnnysigh: dude I just finished getting T to hospital

Johnnysigh: some bitch attacked him last night just outside the house, he says it was a random freshman but you know how T gets when he’s wasted

Johnnysigh: none of us saw who it was, but his nose is broken and his face looks rearranged so I guess it must’ve been a burgler or sth tbh

1: 39 a.m

Johnnysigh: shit the doctor who was looking after him just told me he has a fractured hand too. Come up to the hospital as soon as you can okay? He could really use the support.

_He could really use the support my actual ass_

_adjkskskjd_ : he can rot in hell for all I care. The bastard dumped me yesterday because I wouldn’t do his assignments anymore

adjkskskjd: do me a favor and thank whoever did that for me.

He types in, turning off his phone immediately afterwards.

* * *

It's not that complicated for Beomgyu to figure out who had attacked Tyler, not when the boy guilty of the crime is sleeping right next to him, with an arms slung over Beomgyu’s chest and his hot breaths fanning down Beomgyu’s sensitive neck. The way their bodies are tangled with each other feels oddly intimate, and Beomgyu doesn’t know what he should do with that fact so He starts digging in his palms with his nails again, eyes blankly staring up at the ceiling.

He tries moving out of kai’s grip, which only results in the younger’s annoyed groan.“why are you stirring so much?” Kai’s voice is husky and gruff, and Beomgyu shivers when he reaches down and holds his hands again. “I told you not to do that hyung. You’ll get infected if the skin breaks.”

Beomgyu chooses to stay silent, and a few moments pass by without any of the two saying a single word, their quiet breathing the only sound in the room as a kinda-comfortable silence settles between them. It’s peaceful like this, Beomgyu thinks. he loves how warm the younger is, how he always holds his hand before he can dig his fingernails in his palms, loves how he does the craziest shit when someone hurts Beomgyu or makes him mad.

“Did you know something?” Beomgyu finally strikes up the conversation again, this time a hint of the faintest smile laced through his voice.

“I know a lot of things, but go ahead and enlighten me” the younger answers. Beomgyu can’t help but notice that there is a smile lingering there somewhere too.

“You…are…a monster.” Beomgyu finally says, a small laughter bubbling up as he turns on his side to face kai. ”and I love you.”

“Why?”

“You broke his nose. and his hand. Remind me to never get in a fight with you.” Kai tries his best to look offended, but in the end his grin gives him away. “you do know I’d never hurt you, right?” he pauses for a second, hands slipping just a little lower from where they’re resting on the small of Beomgyu’s back. “I...

“you...?

He knows what Beomgyu’s doing. He’s playing hard to get, trying to get him to make the first move even though he’s been doing that all along. One last time can’t hurt, right?

So taking a deep breath, Kai clears his throat awkwardly before returning his gaze back to Beomgyu’s awaiting eyes. Something tells him that the older has already figured out exactly what he’s gonna say down to every single word, and it calms him down but just a little.

“I like you hyung. Like, like like you. I like you so much that I might explode any moment now. It’s kind of the reason why I got all creepy-posessive and went and beat up your ex.”

“I like that you’re aware of how creepy that was” the older boy says, chuckling. “but I loved it.”

“is that your way of saying yes and being my boyfriend?”

“you didn’t even ask.”

Kat almost smacks himself in the head.

“See, this is why I should never be allowed to confess my feelings.” Beomgyu just laughs again, his eyes crinkling on the corners, teeth on full display. “You’re right. You should never be allowed to confess your feelings for anyone. Other than me.” then he leans in and connects his lips to the Younger’s.

Needless to say, they don’t get any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for a really angsty vibe when I started writing this at first but when I actually got into the emotional part I realized that I never really experience, like, painful heart-wrenching sadness myself, for me it's more of like a 'this was so weird and I wanna die now' feeling. and I couldn't really write about an emotion I've never felt before so I went with this instead. anyways thank you for reading this 'till the end, I hope it wasn't horrible lol.


End file.
